Moving forward is all I have
by tre30143
Summary: "Vale is rubble. like roaches we have been scattered and stepped on with the swift indiscriminate foot of the the perpetrator. By forces we have yet to comprehend their motives or existence as they boldly stared us down from there guise. We gather once more waiting for our opportunity to regain that which is already gone." hood-witch pairing. With more main ships added in later.
1. Chapter 1

Ch:1 Searching

POV: Ruby Rose

"Vale is rubble. like roaches we have been scattered and stepped on with the swift indiscriminate foot of the the perpetrator. By forces we have yet to comprehend their motives or existence as they boldly stared us down from there guise. With the blinding fury of justice we gather once more in a more unified manner waiting for our opportunity to regain that which is already unreturnable. In desperation of our mistake to return from the rubble in which our enemies thought we lay dead. I guess they should have stood by their words and they would have known like roaches we slip the smallest of cracks to survive. To retaliate."

Glynda's words etched themselves in my mind as we took part in our journey. We had to choice but to complete to some degree hence our previously forced hateful investment in our retaliation. My thoughts weighed heavier on me than the first time I wielded my scythe.

The road however contrasting as lonely and empty, was a hopeful one for the simple premise of those old stories that ended in the hero that gets what he wants and lives happily ever after. It'll be hard at first but it won't be forever plus we'll end up with our happy ever after with enough time. These thoughts consumed my mind adjusting my views in a sad seemingly hopeless screen.

We made our way into another small nameless village on our way. The town itself was small but the people were kind in exchange for a extermination of some local grim they would give us a place for the night. Our first stop had to be getting back to vale to look for blake but getting to her will take a little bit of time. Without the airships we're stuck with traveling on foot for lack of a car and a license . Although I don't think the license matters anymore right now. w, we needed help and answers we hoped to find both in the newly destroyed city.

If we had to search under every piece of rubble and every square inch of vale we would all for the sake of blake. I know she had her reasons for running i know she is a little confused right now she isn't some weak person who runs away from her problems and this isn't enough pressure to make her crack.

She's dealt with worse i'm sure. 'All i could do was to go over the facts i had made for myself as we traveled.' We trekked on forcing our ambitions aside for brief moments of conversation and wonder although as time went on it became easier.

We never talked about it but we all knew we needed fresh air but not in the literal sense we needed to see someone from our past the ways things looked now, we seemed like the only people progressing towards the future to our happily ever after.

We just need to keep moving forward and get to familiar ground and expand outward, then our newly made horizons won't look so bleak and dark like where we are now. As we made our way our old selves came back as our 'sparks' returned to us.

The passion of a brighter tomorrow lifted our spirits as we arrived in vale, and just as soon flew back out of use like air after a hard blow from a beowolf. Actually seeing the place is such a condition was only part of the reason. The other reason was the replacement of grim as the new population of the city.

The sight before me wasn't pleasant but we had to continue. we settled into a abandoned building after clearing the grim from the area. I after we setup camp we made a fire made makeshift cots set up the old shift system and all went about sleeping.

No one was sleepy. Everyone was just consumed in thought except for Ren who was the guard for now. We made a silent pact to not thinks about the past while on duty If we did that could lead to a fatal slip up we didn't need.

As I began to realise I wasn't tired I tried different things to help but no such luck. I got fed up... what was causing the loss of sleep I already knew but I have yet to face. I couldn't get what I needed done tired, and that could be the final nail in my coffin. So I put it away... as best I could which was like putting a wet comforter on a high shelf annoying and tedious. I put it away do i wouldn't have to look at it anymore as it always shook me. I had managed to get it up there but the shelf of my mind is so small I could fall at any second which made a little cautious.

The next morning I felt as good as new i after putting away the pessimistic attitude I could make blake believe that there is still hope without a hopeful attitude myself.

When I woke it was my turn to watch. I sat quietly reorganizing my head I thought about the better times to cheer me up with medial luck my shift being the last. I have my thoughts to myself and by morning I was back to the place I belonged. I greeted everyone with a good morning.

"Well aren't you in a Good mood" Jon pointed out. "I think this is one of the few times you've spoken since we left."

"Yea sorry about that i haven't really been myself for this past week or two, but that's over know i need to get past it and stop moping like a child."

"We are on this journey to take down the people who destroyed vale to take back what we lost and ..." ruby trailed off as a image of pyra flash through her mind. She felt something falling when.

"Yea I get what you mean you don't have to say more." he said breaking the silence.

Nora yawned loudly as she exchanged good mornings with us then walked over and leaned on the windows sill across the room I followed suit.

"We have a lot to get done today are u ready."

"Yea but this is gonna take foooreeeveeeer do we have to look everywherrreeeeee." she sighed looking over bored.

"no just the commercial district the docs and the school for now."

"but isn't that dragon thing still there and what do we do about the grim."

"I'll think of something but let's save it for last. When Ren gets up let's get started on the commercial district. it will end up taking longer since we can't go too far from one another but we'll get it done eventually."

"I've been awake since everyone started talking especially Nora." we jumped at Ren's comment.

"Sorry ren." I apologised as we readied ourselves to leave.

The city was very ominous now that no one but grim remain nothing really could be heard except growls and other strange noises. I became a little on edge with that pretense but it couldn't be helped. As we searched each building we found what looked like makeshift beds with old candles or flashlights none of which looked recent either the person left or had died. The same thing happened with some of the others the ware houses looked like they were once home to a few but no one was found.

The first time we found one there was joy in the air and more of a spring in our step. We looked around for an hour to find whoever lived there. Maybe we had found blake already maybe we could finally leave this pile of rubble and emptiness that was and still is our failure. Suddenly everything didn't feel dingy and shattered. The forgotten mirror of our minds had the cloth taken off and another piece was placed back into the spider in cracks. A little more of our hope was restored but... With no Avail we regrouped back at the little camp and accepted the facts. They were gone to whatever safe haven they had chosen, while we were here sorting through tons of rocks to put back a 4 letter word the only mattered to me and the people whom it contained.

The cold continued to nip at is as we continued but with the brief moments of grim attacks we remained warm and alert enough to move on. The days was slow moving without sugar or using my semblance much both to conserve as much as possible. The only excitement was the brief moments when someone found more little hold ups. After a while they seem to become something a little more like the break rooms or something. They were somewhere we could escape the battlefield and the harsh 3 sided war between us, the grim, and the elements. We sat around for short stories of the past they came with warmth and a reminder the place beacon was to us and who our friends really were. With it's Descent into destruction something much more was lost than a building, but we also lost something we had needed to for a long time. Our enigma we put in front of or eyes every time we looked at like life. It may have changed our view of life but it not how we go about it.

The idle chatter we had accumulated helped pass the time and lighten the mood. It was just simple stuff like how Nora thought a cloud looked like something, or like the things we would rather be doing stuff like that to keeps our minds as busy as our bodies.

We even speculated on what everyone else is doing right about now (we couldn't have been more wrong) but the running jokes were sun is living with his fellow monkeys, weiss is living in her ice castle, Neptune is as far away from the water as possible. we didn't know enough about the teachers to guess where the went so we just said oobleck went to live on a coffee plantation and port went somewhere else to tell his boring stories. I mainly told them about our misadventures while going after the white fang. They reciprocated with talking about initiation and stories of there days before beacon.

We were all sitting around resting up for later. The day had been particularly quiet it was boring but could have been worse. Nora and Ren were talking about the day for a second. "I wonder when the last time I've ate pancakes Ren should make me some." "I don't think that will work with out pancake mix or a stove Nora." I echoed across the room. "hmmmmmm you're probably right ruby… mmm ok then. next time you have to make me pancakes Ren." "Make Them like u did when we were kids. Maybe one day well make them as epic." "What do you mean by *snicker* epic" I laughed. "So it seems you have yet to learn about the legend of the master pancake maker Lie Ren." Nora thrust her hand into the air as she began the epic tale of fluffy proportions. "It was it was the dead of night in the lie ren estate." "early morning." Ren chimed in. "there was no body in sight." "We had supervision" "There were 100's of boxes of pancake mix that lined the estate." "There was one." "Who Would have expected less for the day I was crowned ruler of the earth." "it was her birthday." "The war began as the sides collided." "Eggs, pancake mix and milk few everywhere as there mangled bodies hung from the walls. Then moans of torment and eternal damnation filled the air. As those left Standing was none other than me. Not even the newly formed pancake alliance could withstand my power." The group looked at Ren for a Correction but none came. Everyone just accepted the fact that No one at that point knew what she actually meant. "I think Ren gave up." I inferred Ren jolted giving us a questioning look but we dropped it Heading out back to the hollow city.

The next day was more eventful, more so than our entire time here. We found people. Leaving that morning we encountered an actual person it was a woman with short dark hair she was kind of pale and she wore jeans and a green shirt both her and her clothes looked to have seen better days.

We followed her and found the answer the one our most asked mysteries why were the no bodies but so many refuges. They were all probability there. The camp itself was small it was a oddly designed 2 story hotel. "There are too many." i whispered to myself in awe at how many people were there in that tiny space.

I could understand the tight space if it was only temporary but something told me they had been there for a while. The woman exchanged a brief nod with them man and hopped over the 6ft fence with what i now noticed a bag, I guess supplies.

We sat down and watched for a while. They might not have taken kindly to strangers trying to impede on their "base" so distance was kept.

We noticed a people sitting next to the windows not really moving they weren't dead but they didn't look well nor did they seem happy. There was only one guard he looked tired but i could still tell he was a huntsman or at least a trainee, i didn't want to get into a scuffle so we left and began searching the docks for blake and for food. Our supply we had from the villages began to dwindle so we decided to fish Ren volunteered and nora joined him surprisingly enough. That left us to search and watch out for any grim creeping about there weren't many here unlike the other places we've searched.

After we returned to our improvised housing we just sat talking for a while. That day set in stone what would become a needed pass time on our empty lives. As it was set in stone those same stone tablet were read for the month that soon swept over us.

By this time we had searched about a third of vale with not so much as a glimpse or sign of people at the docks or the industrial district. The only ones we knew of we hadn't seen after our first encounter. It was odd… this place were these people's home how could they abandon it without a second thought. Why not fight, I mean the only people we've seen in this city don't even look like they are willing to fight for their home the just look stuck.

"Ruby?" jaune called from across the room.

"huh wha-" i said breaking from my dase.

"Are you ok? You look like you got trapped under a pile of books with your expression being so serious."

"yea" i mumbled half heartedly.

"HEY I know what will cheer you up miss sour pants." Nora stay voice rung out from the hallway as she and Ren walked in from patrol.

"You need to socialize and I know the best way. a potentially dangerous meet and greet with strangers." she yelled pulling me up from my seat in the corner and dragging me along.

"Come onnn jaune _._ " Ren moaned as he trudged after nora on a new escapade.

After a short trip we had arrived at the adjacent building.

What we found wasn't in the slightest good all we could see was flashlights sweeping the rooms as the white fang's soldiers yelled out orders.

Them being held at gunpoint was bad enough but the yelling and fear that is sure to fester will attract grim. Most likely what they want.

"But what i want to know Is where that guy who was on watch?" i shrugged letting fly the agitated question.

"Dunno, But that doesn't matter right now we need to make a move and fast. No more innocent people are going to be hurt by the white fang." Jon said in a hushed but furious tone.

I didn't know if he was more angry at the white fang or that everyone else wasn't listening to him trying to sound cool.

"We all in favor." i whispered, the three noded and we surrounded the building silently except nora who was backup just in case things got too loud for our tastes. We looked into see the exact situation it seems that guy from earlier was knocked out cold but the guys around him looked pretty messed up. I counted 10 in total they were 6 down stairs and 3 upstairs and 1 was in the roof going through a bag.

Ren went through a broken 2nd floor window as I went up to the roof I sliced his gun in half and kicked him into the entrance to the roof. I went down to help Ren but he has already knocked them out and had everyone up there stay quiet. We went back to Jon and took point with Ren coming from one of the further back rooms. The signal was a grenade from Nora aimed at the cable antenna.

*BOOM*

Jon burst the door down while I rushed in. They were focused on us just like we want. An unexpecting white fang member was smacked with the side of my scythe into another which were caught graciously by the wall. Jon moved in with his shield through the bullets of the white fang that weren't going after me. Ren burst in from a the room with the stairs and returned their fire with Jon getting his hits in with the flat of his blade to their skulls.(Probably cracked them) Ren finishing the two after me with rubber bullets they fell to the ground and the people in the building watched silently in fear or shock we didn't know. "Well that was a little tense but we made it didn't we." Jon said almost falling while trying to sit down. I looked over the rest they were bunched up by the back corner spilling over in front of one of the 2 doors leading to the stairs and a door to one of the small rooms. "I suggest you move from here the white fang will be back." I Shouted. "Grim are bound to come, we can help you relocate but we'd better get moving now." Ren said going upstairs to tell the others.

Why didn't it have to happen then I asked myself. As Ren left another appeared, a white fang member holding a limp person. "Don't move or I'll finish her off for good." he shouted in a menacing tone we all froze as Goodwitch dangled loosely in his grasp she had a deep gash on her shoulder and was deathly pale. "Drop your weapons and no funny business." "All of you get down naaaaaaaahhhhhh..." He was interrupted by a hand placed on his head that left him sprawled out on the floor. I caught goodwitch before she fell. "Nora what we're u thinking she almost gone already you want to kill her." i Yelled in in a panic, trying for a pulse. "Calm down. Ruby ..." she said shakily. "she wasn't grounded ruby it didn't affect her." Ren said walking over. "What are u talking about electricity moves in to any conductor." i said looking her over as i stopped her her feet it hit me. "I'm sorry Nora I should have trusted you knew what you were doing." "It's fine people don't always notice that kinda stuff when their adrenaline is pumping." Thankfully they weren't touching the ground so she couldn't have been hurt bad.

I looked back to the more pressing matter. her shoulder had a serious infection that coupled with her rapid breaths and pale completion meant it was deep rooted and needed immediate attention.

"Jaune, come grab goodwitch we need to move now there will be enough grim as is we can't attract more. EVERYONE IF YOU'RE COMING NOW IS THE TIME WE PROMISE WE WILL GET YOU OUT OF HER SAFE BUT THERE CAN BE NO HESITATION WE NEED TO MOVE THIS SECOND ALL WOUNDED ARE TO BE CARRIED UNLESS THEY CAN KEEP UP. LEAVE NO ONE BEHIND. " I yelled at the crowd before turned and walked out of the door extending my scythe once more to prepare for the onslaught. "Let's go." "Wait, can you promise our complete safety." i froze as some one from the crowd uttered those words I had been wondering myself. "Yes" i said continuing my stride. I have to…

We filed everyone out and searched the building as fast as possible to be sure. Our March began as we set off into the night. Our destination was our little base but this gamble could backfire on us monumentally but we had to goodwitch's life is in danger. We can let her die she is the key to our retaliation and that I'd all that matters right now.

The silence of the night that was only so much as disturbed as our footsteps had now been broken as i heard the loud growls of the pursuing beowolves growing closer.

I watched carefully as i knew they wouldn't just come from one direction, with this many people we would be swarmed from all sides. I nodded to jaune to take lead since he was the only one of us without a ranged weapon. The moment we switched it had already begun. A leaping beowulf was knocked off course by ren with his pistols. It was dead before it hit the ground, as i took rear guard i signalled ren and nora to the adjacent roof tops. A pack soon met me at my position meaning i was already guaranteed to be slowed down or worse separated. "Damn only four people can do so much." I slashed a beowulf that had closed in as i spotted an overpass that could be useful. I switched modes and aimed for the bridge waiting for the perfect timing and shot. The bridge was primed for the second shot to collapse it. I calmly waited for us to cross i called to nora telling her to deliver the final shot to be sure it would fall.

I had forgotten the beowulf pack behind me and that was a mistake that i had to pay for with the pennies i had left. One of the remaining 4 jumped and, slashed leaving a huge gash on my back. I lost my balance from the shock of the wound and fell while i realised my greatest fear had come to pass. The shot rang out over the commotion and rubble crashed to the ground as the bridge was destroyed. "Shit." I rolled to my side avoiding another beowulf attack before limping off towards the falling rubble hoping i could use my semblance to somehow scale the pile of concrete.

I never got there, the beowulfs were too fast they surrounded me in an instant. I watched carefully as the circled me waiting as i was for the right time to strike.

The moment was slim but if i use my semblance at the right time i can escape while thinning out the group. I stopped looking for a moment and as if on cue my chance came. I flew becoming a cyclone with my blade swinging violently in this tornado as it acted as my counter weight. I ran through the path i had cleared as quickly as possible with my disorientation but was caught in the arm but another swipe. This time i wasn't able to stand I was hurt too bad, I could do nothing but kneel as i fended of beowulf's. I knew it was dark and visibility was low they probably didn't see me go down… . Now It's the time. I need to get back to everyone and finish what i've started this won't be the… end.

A/N: if u like the story consider leaving a comment it would be much appreciated and if you want more it's on the way don't worry i'll try for a weekly to biweekly update but i'm not superman or super talented so i still need a life in between. In the meantime you could try checking out my other series removed. I guess that's all for now hope you enjoyed and hope to see you again. BTW if i messed up pls tell me send me a dm or leave a comment if you'd like.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch:2 Waiting

POV:Weiss

"Beacon has fallen and so has the world … to come from this will be an immense task but as a Schnee, the option of falling with the world isn't one at all. We came from nothing but we will leave with everything, that is what we have proven to be our destiny and that is exactly what we'll intend to fulfill in this great time of destitution. This is no time for the stupidity that is emotion, no time for the distractions that are friends, no time for the blockade that is unrest, nor is it the time to be ignorant which is what you are now promoting with your void attendance in this discussion."

The words jutted from the man in front of me who now sat stiffly staring over his empire. The Gargoyle himself the man responsible for the name Schnee. His features matched all too well to mine, and although I am his spawn we couldn't be more different. For all its worth I don't hate him but were just too different in our ways especially since he is the one who attempt to force his on me with no avail. We're also alike in that prospect we both have our own ideals.

The thoughts swirling in my mind were brought to order but his quip about me not listening that I managed to catch in time to prevent my demise. "What do you mean father," I asked trying to hide my disinterest in his speech he felt the need to regurgitate every time something happens big enough to catch his attention for long enough for his ego not to condemn it to oblivion.

"Disinterest is one thing but ignorance of valuable knowledge I'm am giving you is another. You know for a so-called successor you are the farthest thing from prepared that I have seen; your sister included. It's true your sister has become a valuable asset in the relationship between us and ironwood -too much of an asset to be head of this company- but that doesn't mean you will be either if this behavior continues.

There are plenty of more qualified people that can easily supersede you and the fact that you're my daughter doesn't mean much in my philosophy. Results are what I'm after and they are what matter this company will live on, under your reins or someone's else's. If I didn't think you could do it as a Schnee would then I wouldn't have wasted the effort on you. You are replaceable make no mistake."

I was taken aback by his harsh words, he hadn't always been the most loving Father but he cared none the less. Although lately, he had been much harder on me. I am no mere child so this mental assault was less than damaging. however, he's a smart man he knows what gets under my skin, to say the least. Recently the ice wall that guarded my mind had been cracked and melted in spots due this harsh reality and the poison he constantly spewed seeped in with the in washing of my skewed emotions.

I didn't have a chance to rebuttal before I was sent back to my room distraught with nothing more than a bad mood and built up frustration. "He isn't entirely wrong," I whispered to myself. "Of course, he isn't he's no idiot and even a broken clock is right twice a day." Said someone unexpected. I turned around to see someone who I had never met before standing in my doorway. My first instinct was to arm myself but with Father's strict no weapons policy my myrtenaster was in the training room in the underground levels of the building. I guess she noticed me reach for my belt.

"No need to jump to conclusions starting today I'm the new vice president of the Schnee dust corporation."

She was a pale woman with a mature voice and light brown hair. I assumed she would stand face to face to me in terms of height. She had in a white pants suit and heels but that wasn't going to matter in a moment. We sat there quietly before she began again. "I know-Stop," I said breaking into her prepared speech. "I've heard enough, and I'll ask you if any further concerns may arise but for now would you mind leaving."

She walked off with nothing left behind but the faint words "Ice queen is a fitting title."

Brushing off the comment I walked over to my balcony and took in the sights as I often did. The Serenity that always settled over the town like the blanket of snow that had never left. Both, in the same way, were never disturbed by something big enough for either to fade away.

Chilling air relaxed me as I cleared my head solidifying the wall of so-called ice in my head. This had always been the most pleasant part of my day no matter what. People call me the ice queen for so many reasons but I think It all started when I got a taste of winter for the first time…

**7 Years ago**

"Father where are we going?" I questioned as I examined the scenery as we went by the snow covered peaks in our shortened limo. He stayed quiet as he stared out of the window. "Father?" Not a word came from the man nor a look of acknowledgment. he must have been furious. I disbanded my attempts at communication and just sat in awe at the vast snowy landscape that stretched out before my little eyes until we had stopped. I got my suitcase out filled with warm clothes as my Father instructed me and entered the building that books had taught me was a lodge. The chauffeur showed me to my room after grabbing my bag and I sat up there for an hour examining every little detail of the plains I could see out of my window.

I had well past gotten bored of it but I was reluctant to leave my room with Father in such a bad mood. Although my inexperience had started to show and my patience grew thin. I had stared at the snow for a while but I wanted to experience it. I wonder what texture it was, I had been told it was frozen ice but I don't look like it. Why is it so? White?I wondered continuing to be awestruck by the flakes. It looks pleasant like smooth silk beds of silk. I wish I could play with it I mean… It just looks so pure, I wonder… if I c-. I was interrupted by a knock at the door that had unexpectedly been my Father. "Weiss could you get a winter coat on and join me outside." I excitedly threw my coat on and ran downstairs. When I got outside my Father was sitting on the porch on a bench. I sat next to him and tried my questioning once more. "Where are we, Father?" I asked hoping he would answer, this time, outside wasn't the only cold thing here. "We're in the mountains of Vale.

This is where your Grandfather started his own little mining business and this is where the SDC had it's beginnings although nothing would come of it for decades later." "Oh, so why are we here? are we visiting?" "No, I was called up here for business, but I hadn't been up here since your grandfather died. This placed holds a lot of memories. I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier, of course, being ignored a little doesn't hurt but I was wrong in my only reason being that I was a little upset earlier," "It's ok, I know how you get when you're angry Father."

He hugged me kissing me on the forehead before watching me as I played in the snow. It was so fun and it was made better because this was one of the few times my Father really showed he loved me. It became dark quick with all of the fun I was having after which we went inside for the night and he tucked me in for one of the last time and I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up and found no one in the lodge, I had gotten out of bed and went to ask for breakfast when I couldn't find my Father or the chauffeur. I made a bowl of cereal and proceed to explore the lodge, I knew my dad had probably owned the lodged so it made sense that not many people would be there but nobody that's never really happened usually someone would be there to stand over me and usually it meant they had to so my Father must have gone to do business like he was called here to do. Disappointment settled in when I realized that I wasn't going to get to spend time with my Father, it really did seem like he wasn't busy for once.

"This always happens," I walked around the house to find something to read with nothing to show after an hours search. I Tried the tv for something to watch but the cable was off. I had already been through the house several times and there was nothing to do. I looked outside and watched a light snow dust the white carpet rolled out over the mountain. I walked over to the windows and gazed out watching as the snow flaked delicately placed themselves on whatever they so pleased. They looked so dainty and graceful but I knew ice could also be strong, however, the snow might not be. I calmly watched flake after flake float gracefully to the ground before I noticed movement in the background of my activity. I looked closer to see what it was but, I was hard to see with its small size and the snow falling. I walked outside to so see what it was and I was breathtaking.

A few feet ahead of me was the most adorable ball of white fluff imaginable. I slowly crept up him I stop just short of it and crouch, I was taught to never touch wild animals so I simply watched as it's little nose twitched. It walked a little closer to me and began running around me. I giggled as I watched it playfully run around occasionally lapping me again and again. After who knows how long my legs began to cramp and I was freezing and I accidentally fell on my knee to relieve the cramp that was building in my legs. I spooked the bunny and it took off. "Wait!" I yell not wanting my new friend to leave me just yet. I try and get up my legs are cramped and my feet hurt. I sat in the snow for a moment before I decided to go back inside. I stretched my legs in the snow to try and hurry I was freezing. I began my laborious trek back to the house on sore legs.

Before I had walked two steps. "Excuse me, the young lady can you tell me if this is the Schnee's lodge," I looked behind me to see a man in a trench coat and an old-fashioned top hat on his head. "Uuu, I'm not aloud to talk to strangers," I say staring at the man in a clam stupor. "I'm sorry, you've seemed to misunderstand me. I only wanted to know if this was the Schnee's lodge nothing more nothing less that is all, it's a simple yes or no. Don't think of it as helping someone out." "Yes and, You don't belong here so leave." "Wow," The man laughed. "Such, a snippy little bitch, Aren't you." he Spewed as he waved his hand. A heard foot steps to my left, I turn to see another man coming from the side of the lodge. I bolt to the door trying to get inside as fast as my cramped and numbing would let me but I was too late I would never have made it. I Reached the porch as the door exploded send me flying onto my back. I felt hazy and light headed with all of the commotions I could only open one eye to see the second man had gotten a lot closer I got up limping away with my elements. The only place I could go to was the steep hill on the right of the yard that slanted towards the only road out of here and where the man with the hat stood. After limping to the edge of the yard where the steep hill was the fall looked like it would hurt so I didn't try plus I was already freezing and I didn't want to be covered in cold snow. I looked down the large hill for a moment as a voice rang out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you would die from the fall or the cold, Or you could come with us I'm sure your Father would be thrilled to see you alive."

Fear overtook me as his words sunk in I couldn't escape no matter what and I didn't want to die I have only seen snow once. "Fine!" I yelled as I began to cry. "Smaaarrt Kid," "Grab her," he said turning to a more serious tone. I watched as the man got closer and closer… his hood moved a bit on his head in the wind He had brown hair? Although that was the last thing I saw before I took the fastest way down the mountainside because of the snow buildup making it look less obvious to where the edge is.

Ch:2 Waiting

POV:Weiss

"Beacon has fallen and so has the world … to come from this will be an immense task but as a Schnee, the option of falling with the world isn't one at all. We came from nothing but we will leave with everything, that is what we have proven to be our destiny and that is exactly what we'll intend to fulfill in this great time of destitution. This is no time for the stupidity that is emotion, no time for the distractions that are friends, no time for the blockade that is unrest, nor is it the time to be ignorant which is what you are now promoting with your void attendance in this discussion."

The words jutted from the man in front of me who now sat stiffly staring over his empire. The Gargoyle himself the man responsible for the name Schnee. His features matched all too well to mine, and although I am his spawn we couldn't be more different. For all its worth I don't hate him but were just too different in our ways especially since he is the one who attempt to force his on me with no avail. We're also alike in that prospect we both have our own ideals.

The thoughts swirling in my mind were brought to order but his quip about me not listening that I managed to catch in time to prevent my demise. "What do you mean father," I asked trying to hide my disinterest in his speech he felt the need to regurgitate every time something happens big enough to catch his attention for long enough for his ego not to condemn it to oblivion.

"Disinterest is one thing but ignorance of valuable knowledge I'm am giving you is another. You know for a so-called successor you are the farthest thing from prepared that I have seen; your sister included. It's true your sister has become a valuable asset in the relationship between us and ironwood -too much of an asset to be head of this company- but that doesn't mean you will be either if this behavior continues.

There are plenty of more qualified people that can easily supersede you and the fact that you're my daughter doesn't mean much in my philosophy. Results are what I'm after and they are what matter this company will live on, under your reins or someone's else's. If I didn't think you could do it as a Schnee would then I wouldn't have wasted the effort on you. You are replaceable make no mistake."

I was taken aback by his harsh words, he hadn't always been the most loving Father but he cared none the less. Although lately, he had been much harder on me. I am no mere child so this mental assault was less than damaging. however, he's a smart man he knows what gets under my skin, to say the least. Recently the ice wall that guarded my mind had been cracked and melted in spots due this harsh reality and the poison he constantly spewed seeped in with the in washing of my skewed emotions.

I didn't have a chance to rebuttal before I was sent back to my room distraught with nothing more than a bad mood and built up frustration. "He isn't entirely wrong," I whispered to myself. "Of course, he isn't he's no idiot and even a broken clock is right twice a day." Said someone unexpected. I turned around to see someone who I had never met before standing in my doorway. My first instinct was to arm myself but with Father's strict no weapons policy my myrtenaster was in the training room in the underground levels of the building. I guess she noticed me reach for my belt.

"No need to jump to conclusions starting today I'm the new vice president of the Schnee dust corporation."

She was a pale woman with a mature voice and light brown hair. I assumed she would stand face to face to me in terms of height. She had in a white pants suit and heels but that wasn't going to matter in a moment. We sat there quietly before she began again. "I know-Stop," I said breaking into her prepared speech. "I've heard enough, and I'll ask you if any further concerns may arise but for now would you mind leaving."

She walked off with nothing left behind but the faint words "Ice queen is a fitting title."

Brushing off the comment I walked over to my balcony and took in the sights as I often did. The Serenity that always settled over the town like the blanket of snow that had never left. Both, in the same way, were never disturbed by something big enough for either to fade away.

Chilling air relaxed me as I cleared my head solidifying the wall of so-called ice in my head. This had always been the most pleasant part of my day no matter what. People call me the ice queen for so many reasons but I think It all started when I got a taste of winter for the first time…

**7 Years ago**

"Father where are we going?" I questioned as I examined the scenery as we went by the snow covered peaks in our shortened limo. He stayed quiet as he stared out of the window. "Father?" Not a word came from the man nor a look of acknowledgment. he must have been furious. I disbanded my attempts at communication and just sat in awe at the vast snowy landscape that stretched out before my little eyes until we had stopped. I got my suitcase out filled with warm clothes as my Father instructed me and entered the building that books had taught me was a lodge. The chauffeur showed me to my room after grabbing my bag and I sat up there for an hour examining every little detail of the plains I could see out of my window.

I had well past gotten bored of it but I was reluctant to leave my room with Father in such a bad mood. Although my inexperience had started to show and my patience grew thin. I had stared at the snow for a while but I wanted to experience it. I wonder what texture it was, I had been told it was frozen ice but I don't look like it. Why is it so? White?I wondered continuing to be awestruck by the flakes. It looks pleasant like smooth silk beds of silk. I wish I could play with it I mean… It just looks so pure, I wonder… if I c-. I was interrupted by a knock at the door that had unexpectedly been my Father. "Weiss could you get a winter coat on and join me outside." I excitedly threw my coat on and ran downstairs. When I got outside my Father was sitting on the porch on a bench. I sat next to him and tried my questioning once more. "Where are we, Father?" I asked hoping he would answer, this time, outside wasn't the only cold thing here. "We're in the mountains of Vale.

This is where your Grandfather started his own little mining business and this is where the SDC had it's beginnings although nothing would come of it for decades later." "Oh, so why are we here? are we visiting?" "No, I was called up here for business, but I hadn't been up here since your grandfather died. This placed holds a lot of memories. I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier, of course, being ignored a little doesn't hurt but I was wrong in my only reason being that I was a little upset earlier," "It's ok, I know how you get when you're angry Father."

He hugged me kissing me on the forehead before watching me as I played in the snow. It was so fun and it was made better because this was one of the few times my Father really showed he loved me. It became dark quick with all of the fun I was having after which we went inside for the night and he tucked me in for one of the last time and I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up and found no one in the lodge, I had gotten out of bed and went to ask for breakfast when I couldn't find my Father or the chauffeur. I made a bowl of cereal and proceed to explore the lodge, I knew my dad had probably owned the lodged so it made sense that not many people would be there but nobody that's never really happened usually someone would be there to stand over me and usually it meant they had to so my Father must have gone to do business like he was called here to do. Disappointment settled in when I realized that I wasn't going to get to spend time with my Father, it really did seem like he wasn't busy for once.

"This always happens," I walked around the house to find something to read with nothing to show after an hours search. I Tried the tv for something to watch but the cable was off. I had already been through the house several times and there was nothing to do. I looked outside and watched a light snow dust the white carpet rolled out over the mountain. I walked over to the windows and gazed out watching as the snow flaked delicately placed themselves on whatever they so pleased. They looked so dainty and graceful but I knew ice could also be strong, however, the snow might not be. I calmly watched flake after flake float gracefully to the ground before I noticed movement in the background of my activity. I looked closer to see what it was but, I was hard to see with its small size and the snow falling. I walked outside to so see what it was and I was breathtaking.

A few feet ahead of me was the most adorable ball of white fluff imaginable. I slowly crept up him I stop just short of it and crouch, I was taught to never touch wild animals so I simply watched as it's little nose twitched. It walked a little closer to me and began running around me. I giggled as I watched it playfully run around occasionally lapping me again and again. After who knows how long my legs began to cramp and I was freezing and I accidentally fell on my knee to relieve the cramp that was building in my legs. I spooked the bunny and it took off. "Wait!" I yell not wanting my new friend to leave me just yet. I try and get up my legs are cramped and my feet hurt. I sat in the snow for a moment before I decided to go back inside. I stretched my legs in the snow to try and hurry I was freezing. I began my laborious trek back to the house on sore legs.

Before I had walked two steps. "Excuse me, the young lady can you tell me if this is the Schnee's lodge," I looked behind me to see a man in a trench coat and an old-fashioned top hat on his head. "Uuu, I'm not aloud to talk to strangers," I say staring at the man in a clam stupor. "I'm sorry, you've seemed to misunderstand me. I only wanted to know if this was the Schnee's lodge nothing more nothing less that is all, it's a simple yes or no. Don't think of it as helping someone out." "Yes and, You don't belong here so leave." "Wow," The man laughed. "Such, a snippy little bitch, Aren't you." he Spewed as he waved his hand. A heard foot steps to my left, I turn to see another man coming from the side of the lodge. I bolt to the door trying to get inside as fast as my cramped and numbing would let me but I was too late I would never have made it. I Reached the porch as the door exploded send me flying onto my back. I felt hazy and light headed with all of the commotions I could only open one eye to see the second man had gotten a lot closer I got up limping away with my elements. The only place I could go to was the steep hill on the right of the yard that slanted towards the only road out of here and where the man with the hat stood. After limping to the edge of the yard where the steep hill was the fall looked like it would hurt so I didn't try plus I was already freezing and I didn't want to be covered in cold snow. I looked down the large hill for a moment as a voice rang out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you would die from the fall or the cold, Or you could come with us I'm sure your Father would be thrilled to see you alive."

Fear overtook me as his words sunk in I couldn't escape no matter what and I didn't want to die I have only seen snow once. "Fine!" I yelled as I began to cry. "Smaaarrt Kid," "Grab her," he said turning to a more serious tone. I watched as the man got closer and closer… his hood moved a bit on his head in the wind He had brown hair? Although that was the last thing I saw before I took the fastest way down the mountainside because of the snow buildup making it look less obvious to where the edge is.

For 3 days I wondered the mountain in search of shelter and warmth and for 3 days I Froze. I was rescued 4 days into my little journey by a search party sent to find me. After that I my Father gave me one of the few hugs of my entire life and after I told him what happened. I was immediately taken to the hospital. They told me I had nerve damage and frostbite to such a degree that i could no longer properly feel temperature. With all of the surgery and treatment I was unaffected other that. After that My life became more secluded and the only influence I Had was my family and the few people I was able to meet. That was of course I was able to go to beacon and meet the others.

A/N: Sorry for the late upload writing is hard and so is school. Its just my laziness and such so ill try to keep my weekly to biweekly schedule better. Any way if you like the story you know what to do and if you like this story why don't check out my other it's called removed and rebuilt but, that's optional. Anyway thanks for any review favs and follows you send my story's way it's much appreciated as always so bye MEBOI'S.


	3. Chapter 3

CH:3 Regretting

POV: Blake

I slung the darkness from my blade as the sound of the now hollow corpses fell to the ground. I picked up my burden before struggling to leap to the roof of the nearest building. My past has destroyed me and my future will erase me but that only has to be true for me, not them. They weighed down my mind just as much as my burden weighed in my body. My past was over taking me once more as I began to delve back into the abyss of my mind. I keep getting in they're way creating peril and distraught wherever I decide to lay and like my open wounds. The black cat is a sign for bad luck then I must be the sign for destruction. I lept once more sensing the forming darkness grow with each passing moment. I cut through its essence at every turn without the realization of it's immense size as it finally engulfed me. Without my source of light, warmth or emotion I lay cold and lifeless in the black coffin of my demise and inner darkness. I was no longer there but my shell continued only on urges and instinct. This institution of death suited me and was everlasting until I realised the mistake of letting my shell roam free and unchecked. Its was already in motion and before I realized it my resurrection at the hand of the dead weight i now carried, It was accompanied by memories which brought me back to this reality I had long since abandoned.

The wind warmed my numb body as I continued to jump from rubble to building in a futile attempt to escape the night itself. I cut and slashed through the beasts as the relentless onslaught further bombarded me. I soon found where my feet were taking me and quickly sealed myself inside the decrepit hole it called a home. I set down my baggage as I looked around the inside of the jewellery vault I found myself in. Garbage, rotting food and, waste was strewed everywhere. Absolutely angered at the putrid site I took residence in. mind boggling thoughts and exhaustion pressed down harder all because of what I had retrieved on my nightly hunt. She was badly injured although had no signs of bleeding out anytime soon.

I glanced over to her fully taking in what this meant for me but I quickly pushed it aside. She looked more peaceful now than I ever have in my whole life. Was she reveling in the sight of death that befell her before she lost consciousness. The thought of her smiling while in such a beaten state unconscious and, traumatized. Did she know I came to save her or maybe…. She's thinking about the past. A pitying smile spread across my face as I covered my eyes. It's too late to go back now and it's too late to keep moving forward.

"It's too late for anything." I whispered the cold truth to myself before standing to begin the medical treatment. Before it happened I had a medical kit stored here just in case I was ever injured I doubt it was ever used. I dragged my eyes around the black void around me to find the kit. The smell of the room alone was enough for me to feel revolted to the point of dry heaving. Walking through it was unbearable as my lungs began to hitch and make my stop breathing the rancid air. That and the combination the sight of this place was enough to make me want to leave and deal with hoard of grim that were clawing at the door. I walked over and grabbed the med kit and brought it over before inspecting it. It was unused as expected but I wanted to make sure, it could have been destroyed. I carefully patched her up and returned to my spot a couple feet away on the same wall she leaned against.. I watched her blissful face in envy, it was bringing up old memories. I didn't want all this to happen but it's already in motion and I can't stop fate or prevent this situation. why is she here? Was something was something I was eager to ask but, not eager to know.

"Why did you come back Ruby?" The words echoed in both my mind and the vault as I continued to watch her. I eventually decided to sleep as it was something better to do rather than stare at Ruby all night. When I woke the banging and clawing had stopped so I assumed it was daylight and the grim became uninterested in us. I slowly rotate the wheel on the door and peek outside to check. Which didn't accomplish anything except blinding me. "I'm not as sharp as I used to be." I grumbled to myself after falling on my butt. "Seems like it." I force my eyes open as I turn to see ruby squatting in front of me. "I mean you didn't pick up my scythe or nothin'."

"What are you doing up so soon you're going to reopen the wounds." I asked as I grabbed her to move her against the wall. She grabs my hand before I could get to her. Opening her corset all that was there was a scar and the bandage was gone. "High efficiency aura regeneration." I my jaw hit the floor as I realised what she was talking about. "Ruby... when did you?" "I had plenty of time to explore what I could do after I *giggle* opened my eyes," She said looking paler than usual. "You still have a ways to go, I can see the exhaustion on your face.*Pause* Not many people can do that because it takes immense control and amounts of aura especially on bigger wounds," "Nah, i'm fine for now but, we gotta get going," I looked over at her with stone eyes."It never said I would go with you," "And I never said I would leave you here Blake. Plus, you have some explaining to do to a lot of people." We locked gazes although not hostile in itself there was a struggle going on. A struggle of pleads, stubbornness and, the ignorance of all else all taking place between our eyes. The war kept Raging on until the moment was interrupted by unwelcomed company. A beowulf Lunged at Ruby as it tore the door open. It was all so fast I didn't have time to react. Ruby stood to meet the beowulf as it pounced on her. I reached for gambol but, before I could even grasp the handle it was over. Ruby lay on the ground with a dead grim on top of her. I could see the hole in its torso just before it disappeared. "I've still got gas in the tank," Ruby said with a smile on her face but, her heavy breathing told me otherwise. "Gas tanks are made to go to empty you aren't." "I'll live," "Not likely," I picked her up and lifted on my shoulder before heading out. The beowulf destroyed the locking mechanism for the door so we can't stay here.

We left the vault in silence and began sneaking around the city looking for a new place to hide. I hopped around with my baggage trying my best to get a vantage point. She added too much weight for me to get anywhere other than short buildings. The struggle tried my nerves until I had to rest. I set Ruby next to me collapsing frustrated and tired on the ground beside her in an alley. We were in the Commercial district still but, this was the 3rd time I had to stop for either me or Ruby. The search was tedious with the echo that attached itself to my mind. Ever since I regained myself my body seemed to want to reject me all the more so. I closed my eyes to concentrate and bring myself together.

Darkness…. Thoughts flashed through my mind of what happened when I wasn't here. Disorientation flooded me as I jerked from side to side trying to make sense of the images in my mind. Shivers ran through my body when I began to feel it all overwhelm me. My body began to shake as the sickening images began to pick up speed. I saw them all die, slaughtered by him. Every grotesque image engraved itself on my eyes as they clawed at my mind further. It was all so much I just wanted it to stop I begged and pleaded to whatever was doing to me. "No, no please. PLEAse. STOP! I CAN'T. WHy won't you stop. Why why why why why why WHY WONT YOOUUU STOOPPPPPPP!?" I shrieked those words before rolled over to my knees with my hands gripping each side of my head as hard as possible. I with almost every word slammed my elbows into the ground.

Trying absolutely anything to make the tsunami that was breaking apart my reassembled mind and throwing them down the current stop. I kept at it until I couldn't move anymore by that time it became unbearable I needed relief I needed to- "BLAKE STOP!" I had retuned looking to reality partially with ruby filling the gaps in my flashing mind instead of that dark endless void. I could hardly breath my lungs wouldn't listen and neither would my mouth, I couldn't talk anymore. I tried to scream but nothing worked I could see a blinding light as Ruby screamed my name. "Blake...*Echo* It's ok to let go. It will make it that much easier for me to get rid of the people you left me for.

I'll take that much more pleasure in taking everything you love away from you as I slowly take you freedom and substance away for you just to be the clay I and I alone am free to mold into 'My Blake'." My eyes shot open as the images stopped tormenting my mind and I begin to peel away the void around me stepping back into reality. That moment of utter fear lead me back to the reason I was still alive and breathing. His death will come before mine no matter what, for the sake of my friends and the sake of my inner peace. When I entered reality once again I was met with a excruciating headache destroyed elbows and Ruby holding me down staring intently at me with worry in her eyes. "Blake…. are you back?" she spoke softly in a soothing tone. "Yea. I'm fine."

"No your not but, thank goodness you're back." She brought me into a tight hug before she helped me to my feet. "So now that I'm up and running can we go get my baby and meet up with the others instead of running around finding somewhere else to run away to ." I stop there wide eyed in never expected that to come from Ruby Rose of all people. I opened my mouth to say something but, nothing came out. "I'll take that as a maybe," she walked over closed my mouth and escorted me to the end of the alley. We began our new search quickly and ignored the changed the two friends had noticed today.

We hopped from rooftop to rooftop looking for the scene of Ruby's near death experience. During this trip we met Beowulfs and environmental opposition. The buildings were crumbling and the grim kept coming. The ordeal would have been greatly improved if Ruby at least had her crescent rose but unfortunately that was the last thing on my mind before stepping in. The darkness of the area and the disorientation from that night was endowed in me to an extreme degree. We looked around for hours until dusk had begun to further blotch the ripped canvas that was once as expansive city. We couldn't say out here much longer the grim will get much ferocious and their strength will grow as well.

We needed to find a bank or something or we wouldn't survive the night. I wanted to avoid the main parts of town as much as possible but we don't have much choice. The dull swirls of black and navy blue seemingly exploded from each crevasse in the city as the sun left. It seemed to been happening at a lot earlier than I remember. "Winter must be in full swing so we to hurry" I yelled to Ruby over the wind who nodded in understanding.

We race on carefully from roof to roof to carefully avoiding grim. We had finally found a bank for us to hide but there was one concern. The sea of grim that cluttered the area would make getting in hard and getting out even harder. The pack is too big to get bored and leave so it would be a death trap. Staying out here would be just as bad. Ruby's voice came from behind me. "Looks like tomorrow isn't happening. I know you wanted to postpone it but that's the only safe place we can stay…. One and a half huntress isn't enough to hold out against that many grim," I looked down and, considered my options trying to get around it but, she was right as far as I could see. I closed my eyes letting out a brief sigh I agreed as I flicked my eyes open. "You don't have to be so snippy." Ruby came back with a mischievous smile on her face. She took the lead and we tracked across town to where JNR were. With every step towards them my body became heavier. I didn't want to see everybody under any circumstance and, I won't be seeing them now.

It would just make things worse for me. I didn't even want to see Ruby and, I would be here right now if she weren't hurt. Seeing everyone isn't a possibility; neither is getting too comfortable with being back. I'll find a time and place to slip away when Ruby's safe it won't be too hard. The night time took full hold as we reached our impasse. We walked up to an abandoned building with a hole in the wall and smoke coming out of the roof. Looking up at the impending rendezvous filled me with dread and pushed my decision along. It was time we parted ways no matter how hard Ruby searched for me or how long I can't stay with her. My past is unchangeable and so is my fate.

I produced a clone and Dashed away at top speed. If Ruby weren't hurt she could catch up to me easily but today's my lucky day I guess. Once I couldn't see their hideout any more I began to search the houses nearby thankfully one had a basement. I locked myself in and began rest after an exhausting day. I sat there in the corner of the room for a while, thinking. What would happen now would I once again revert. I have already failed at what I was supposed to be doing. She found me and brought it all crumbling back down on me.

"I just wanted them to be happy... All they had to do was stay away from me." A familiar sensation felt its way across my cheeks. The light relit by the gesture of a friends had finally begin to fade the darkness that now surrounded me had finally begin to envelope my soul as it was always meant to. My life flashed before my eyes as I slowly gave in to the inevitable.

There's only one thing that could prevent him from taking away everything important to me I just need to not be. In my final moments I saw the happiest moment of my life. My time at beacon was irreplaceable and so are any of them. Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha… Ruby, Weiss... Yang. I guess i'll never get to tell them how I really feel. Not even Yang but, the fear of rejection and the pursuit of happiness are things I can't bear to have. I guess this is "Goodbye."

"It doesn't I have to be," Rangout Ruby's voice. I paused before slowly slowly opened my eyes to see them crowding around me. Concerned looks filled their eyes as the each nealt and slowly pulled me into a loving group hug.

Slow beginning with Jaune I heard him mumble. "It doesn't," and it spread through the room each chiming in until It reached Ruby completing the circle. "The choice is yours but, it won't just affect you." Ruby whispered wholeheartedly. "If you can't make up your mind let your heart decide, and if your heart is confused then ask who it beats for and they will decide everything."

A/N: Sorry this shorter took so long I got out of my loop and had a hard time sitting down and writing it. Anyway if you like it consider following and favoriting my story I really appreciate each and everyone. If I messed up in any way please leave a review and the next chapter should be up to in about 2 weeks. That's all for now so have a lovely day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch: 4 Remembering

Pov: Yang

The wind whipped and trees gently swayed with the force of his movements. Each increment of movement was carefully adjusted for a bigger target like there was a bubble of protection coating my figure. I couldn't land a blow as he toyed with me it was more like a game than a sparring match. He showed nothing, but absolute restraint and skill. I kept up as best as I could to try and continue this little escapade with no luck as he soon noticed my exhaustion. A swift kick stopping inches from my face ended the bout. jumping back in defeat I only succeeded in tripping landing flat on my behind. A hand was stretched out to me I was going to accept the help along with my defeat until i noticed he had extended his right hand. "really dad," i laughed seeing the cruel joke at play. "What?" He said with a huge grin on his face as he scratched his head in an excuse to switch hands.

"You know exactly what I mean." sipping a bottle of water. "No idea." he looked at the sky as to find a scapegoat. I smirked at him sitting on the wood bench in the front yard. He sat next to me, "So how do you feel? Any better?" "Yea I think a little bit." i lied trying to make him feel better. He got up looking to the sky. "Little by little we'll get there it just a matter of time." he said patting my shoulder as we headed to the house.

I still hadn't got the metal arm I was supposed to. So the training was more one sided than it used to be, but it gave me something to do than laze around doing nothing. Our dad has been out teacher for a while he has taught us loads about being a huntsman. While still leaving our weapons, and fighting styles up to the school.

Even if we hadn't decided to be huntresses we would have been great survivalists. He always said you need to know your way around this world or you will be lost and found. When, and by who or what isn't your choice to make. He's told us stories about acquaintances who were found by the wrong people, and aren't here because of it.

Luck our dad is who he is or we might have been one of them from all the tough spots we've been in as kids. We used to do crazy things as kids. Death could have happened to us at anytime and should have. Each time death slips past us it takes something, and this time the price overdrafted my dwindling safety I don't think there will be any more close calls for me. The guillotine may finally hit its mark.

I broke out of my pessimism when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "yang, some one is here for you I think it's one of your friends she says she's from beacon." Who could it be there are only so many people who know where I live. "But nobody…?" I got up and went to see who would come all this way. The door let in a chilling breeze that made me know who it was. I rushed to three door gripping the frame to control my stop. "WIE-... ss," …. "Uuuuh, it's.. Beth, actually…" The girl said with a confused expression. "Uuuuh oh sorry I thought you were someone else," I diverted my gaze to avoid making this more awkward. "It's fine I guess you were expecting someone else." "No I shouldn't have-" "it's alright," … "I just came to introduce myself since we both go to the academy or did." "n-nice to meet you." "You to, and it's best to look up when you're down." I shot my gaze up in surprise. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as she was already walking away. "Hey wait." I yelled. She simply waved, and kept walking.

I shut the door and plopped down on the couch in irritation. "Who does she think she is, saying stupid crap like that like she knows me, and what i'm feeling right now." "Yang?" I shot around not noticing he was behind me. "Everything ok" "yea y-yea i'm fine I was just a mad at the girl who came to visit." "She wasn't one of your friends was she." "No, but she did say she went to beacon." "Was my little fireball shining too bright to see the little people." he said with a smile. "Nooo dad I wasn't being a snob or a 'cool girl' stereotype I just was busy with all that was happening to go around, and meet everyone in the school." lifting his hands like he was easing the tiger back into its cage slowly. "Ok ok no need to get snippy."

"You would be grouchy too if you lost your arm," "guess I would," he walked off as I continued lounging.

I woke from the couch the next morning. I got up feeling immediately annoyed. How long am i just going to sit on my ass. I need to … I need to rest. I'm still shaken if I can't rebuild my foundation then I will just crumble. I shook my head before going to sit on the step outside the door. It was already noon, damn how can I sleep so long. I felt distraught with how today was already starting. I stretched in the yard before I went for a walk around the island.

I wanted to have every detail engrained in my mind for the day might come when I will never be able to see it again, or my family.

I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath before walking into the ocean. The stark cold water bit at my feet as I sunk my knees in the water. I was up to my neck as I closed my eyes and just floated for a while.

I used to do that every once and awhile it would help me calm my nerves as the ocean gently played with me. I would remember the things I was here for and who were here for me as I drifted there. I didn't like what it did to my hair so i never made it a frequency. When I open the front door to a empty house. I guess dad was out.

I walked about the house quietly going over every detail as to reflect on my childhood home.

From the front door there was a 4 foot rectangular shoe room to the left was the stairs to the second floor and to the left was a closet. I doubt the room actually got any use when me and ruby were kids. We would always run straight in from outside with mud caked feet across the freshly cleaned floor. It we would always get in trouble for not taking off our shoes. We did so almost as much as ruby got in trouble for sneaking a cookie from the jar. Also to the left was a window between the stairs and the door with a light yellow curtain. Directly in front of the door was an archway that lead to the living room. Me and rubes probably smacked into that thing a milion times when we weren't paying attention.

The living room had a couch 3 feet from the arch way. The couch was a sectional that followed the right wall about the same distance. There was a bathroom on the back wall to the right next to the tv. On the right wall behind the couch was ruby's room and dad's room. It was more of a workshop not her room, but she prefered to sleep there more that her actual room. On the left was the doorway to the kitchen.

The doorway was closer to the back corner of the living room and the back door could be seen from the couch if there wasn't a push door in between and a curtain on the window. In the kitchen there was a lot of white tile and a counter that hooked around the back left corner of the room from the doorway. A wood table stood on the middle of the room and a fridge. The stairs turn and lead you to the upstairs where there is a den with a small couch that extends above the stairs to half way across the house which was about 30 feet in total so 15. There is a tv on the wall on the outside of one of the rooms.

Directly in front of the stairs is a long hallway that extends to the back the house and to the right are 3 door each to a room. Mine was on the furthest back and ruby's was next to mine. She only really used it when she didn't go on a tinkering spree. As she kept tweaking her weapon to as close to perfection as she could dream. I after ruby started her obsession I would go and tweak ember celica and bond with her. Sometimes dad would come in and give out some pointers. I learned a lot from him but ruby learned more from qrow. nevertheless we both love and respect our father and his guidance.

I went upstairs and took a shower but was interrupted. I jumped out of the shower before actually starting it. The water was already cold, so nice of dad to wash the dishes before he left. I ran in my room with my towel and threw the curtains shut. I immediately heard a beating the front door. "Come on dad, sigh~" did he really forget is key.

I threw on some drawers and some warm weather sleep wear. Just some short shorts and a t-shirt since dad keeps it toasty in here with the furnace going non-stop. We weren't as modernized as we seemed. Dad used up having a furnace as an excuse to toughen us up as kids. So we grew up with more wear than usual especially from me and ruby's escapades.

I was going to head to bed really really early after i when down and got the door for him. I ran downstairs and peeked through the curtains to meet it. It was back the pure terror of the unknown that was about to sweep away my life one again. A hooded figure stood at my door i knew exactly who is was. "White fang" where is my dad did they capture him. My rage peaked and I ignited. I walked up the stairs and jumped from them in a spin to round house the door. They jumped out of the way with the door hitting their right. "amature," I lunged at them throwing a palm at them it was caught instantly.

I shoved my fingers between theirs twisting their hand as I sprung up my foot connecting with the assailant's head. They fell crashed on the floor as I pinned there arms and legs down checking my surroundings. After a brief look I took the hood off to find failure. "So this is what i've become" I looked down at the girl before me. It was that one from the other day. I can ask shy she was wearing this cloak after she wakes up. I picked her up and brought her inside and set her on my bed. I didn't want dad seeing I went and injured someone.

I got some cloth, and bout her hands just to be sure, but my doubts were all but gone at this point swallowed by my remorse.

I sat there for a while thinking about the whole situation. Am I still shaken from everything that's happen that much. I lost apart of me that can never be replaced, and I see that but am I just going to be some skittish animal who can only think about the past. I'm a human who can accept the past while living in the present.

I can move on with time, and effort, but this just stupid. Attacking people without cause im starting to remind myself of one of those hobos on the streets of vale that did nothing but steal. I know i'm down on my luck right now but is too much. I have to properly apologize to her. I hope she was alright but I wonder why she didn't say anything.

At that my thoughts quieted and I sat eagerly waiting for her to awaken.

Hours went by as I checked her pulse to make sure I didn't kill her with the head trauma I caused. I quietly gazed out of the window as she brought in the life giving breath that woke her. She looked around in shock, I grabbed her. "It's fine I just wanted to ask you a few questions." "What could you possibly want to know I have the only question that matter right matters." she gave a frightened look as she tried to leap of my bed and run.

I quickly grabbed her before she fell and placed her back on my bed while I now sat on her stomach and hands while I held her hands down. "Get of me I didn't do anything." she yelled through gritted teeth. Clearly her head was throbbing to no end. As her eyes were squinted in pain. I leaned close to her so I wouldn't yell "calm down. When we fought your head took a bad blow from my semblance, you need to rest." "NO, get off me I want to go home now you psycho." "STOP." I yelled I could see the pain in her eyes as they became wet.

I stroked her head with remorse. "I'm sorry just listen. You need to calm down before you make your injury worse. I just want to ask you what you wanted and why you were wearing that black cloak." "REAly, oww" she slammed her eyes closed and began to grit her teeth. I grabbed her head lightly and stared at her eyelids.

"Seeee, you need to calm down, I want a simple answer that's all. The white fang may be after me and you walking up to my house like that was just too suspicious. I had no idea who you were or what you were here for. I need a believable answer then right after I check if the injury is nothing serious i'll let you go home and you never have to see or hear from me again." she tensed more for a length, but after a bit of silence she loosened up. "Come on I don't want to do this anymore." "I you tell me and I can let you go and this will all be over. I'm not myself right now and I just want to forget any of this ever happened and move on. I'm just..."

"I'm really, scared right now, for my life..."

A/N: I'm bk, sorry for the wait for those of you that care anymore. I'll be back for quite a while. I won't promise on the upload schedule but I do have 2 stories and if i make a schedule it makes it feel forced not for fun. Pls give me any comments or suggestion about what you thought about this chapter and i'll see you in the next one


End file.
